Creepy Li'l Witch
by Canard Pars
Summary: Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?
1. Chapter 1

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

The Girl Who Lived

In a creepy-styled house, complete with a garden that had poisonous flowering plants, brambles and thorns and foot-tall grass...however pleasing to the eye, there lived only one girl. Nobody knows a child lived alone in this house, but normally, anyone would avoid what looks like a haunted house, no? This girl of just eleven years of age, is a witch and she is fully aware of it. After all...she could do magic.

But she had an unusual visitor that day. A giant of a man, standing over 12 feet tall, and three times wider than a normal man, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles and wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with matching trousers, and black boots.

'This is the address...' he mused. 'But I can't believe she's livin' in a place like this.' he muttered as he saw a sign by the wall that read, 'To ring the bell, pull this rope' so he did, and hyena-ish laughter typical of a mad scientist rang in the house so loud he could hear it all the way to where he is and it freaked him out. 'Yikes!' he got taken aback by this.

'Oh sir, you going to that house? Bad idea, some nut job lives in there!' an old couple passing by told him with a shudder. 'You'd best get away!' and they walked as fast as they could in their age. The tall man shivered as the main door opened, and out came a tiny girl dressed in purple and black dress and shoes.

'Hullo? What can I do for you Mr. Giant?' she spoke with a mysterious smile.

'Eh you be Hallie Potter by any chance?' he asked her nervously.

'That's me. Why don't you come inside? I was just having a nicely cooked lunch when you rang the bell.' and she let him in. 'You are...?'

'Oh! I'm Rubeus Hagrid! I'm sent by Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts to help yeh shopping.' said Hagrid with a smile.

'Oh, that. After I have lunch OK? I'm hungry!'

xxx

Inside the house...

'Er you livin' alone? I was told yer living' with th' Dursleys.' Hagrid commented as Hallie snorted.

'A bit behind the times are you?' Hallie chuckled. 'My relatives are in prison, and my cousin is in the local Juvenile Detention Center after Aunt Marge paid a hefty fee to bail him out.' Hagrid gasped at this. 'They've been physically and verbally abusing me for years. Then one night, when I was nine, my relatives were watching television about a Police Program concerning help desk about battered women and children due to abusive fathers and spouses. That gave me a bright idea to be free of them once and for all. I just had to endure a little bit longer. I could do magic a little then but limited. I stole Uncle Vernon's Recorder that was to be charged for a family outing of theirs before dumping me to Mrs. Figg. I rendered it invisible, and used it and a blank tape to record the hell I went through for a week straight.' Hagrid choked at this. 'Point of view of neighbors of course, I did it outside windows far enough to be believable.'

'Once I had one week's worth of solid evidence, I had gone to school to print out a letter, and I sent that tape and that letter to the Police Help Desk. In two days, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were arrested for child abuse, maltreatment and labor, sentenced to prison for twenty years after a trial. With that tape as proof and my own words, it sealed the deal and it was headlines for weeks but they never DID find that 'concerned mysterious citizen'.' Hallie laughed. 'I can't tell them I gathered proof with magic! I was free although I was in the Department Of Social Welfare for a while and there, I was diagnosed of severe malnutrition, fractured bones that healed wrong...well, Uncle Vernon hits hard and Dudley bullies me on a daily basis.' Hallie sighed. 'I was also given vaccine shots I should have had as a baby for immunity against diseases, and a through medical treatment for free, paid for by the government. Took me a while to be healthy for the first time in years.' Hallie snorted.

Hagrid swallowed, trying to digest everything she said. 'Then one day, a goblin came. He was annoyed that I'm not receiving mail from Gringotts back. Well, how should I know? After getting informed of everything, a pissed-off goblin swore in his native language and helped me out. With my Trust Fund, I bought this small lot, had a creepy old house designed and garden built to discourage curious kids and thieves. My unique doorbell is just the beginning. Well, I live alone after all. This house is built in a way that if unwelcome people I did NOT acknowledge intrude, my living garden of brambles and thorns are my first line of defense to give them a world of pain...if they made it to my house, the traps will activate...and goblins are talented trap masters.' Hallie cackled. 'The traps don't kill...just injure, maim and traumatize intruders for life if they manage to get out in one piece...that's for muggles only of course...but if my intruder is a wizard or witch...the traps kill.' she explained in a rather cheerful manner that creeped the giant out.

'Gulp...and yeh acknowledged me as a guest so I'm OK?' Hagrid meeped at the sheer dangerous security she had.

'Yes.' Hallie beamed. 'So good thing you rang the bell like a proper guest.'

Hagrid wasn't sure what to feel about that. After Hallie had her lunch...

'Er...you goin' out in THAT?' Hagrid stared pointedly at Hallie's choice of wear in black dress with purple trimmings. She had add-on lacy sleeves and matching stockings, and cross-themed choker with matching earrings.

'Of course. I'm a witch aren't I? And modern witches dress up in this. But to muggles, they call it 'gothic fashion'.' Hallie smirked. 'Neat huh? Let's get going...and I need to get a professional to drop me out of Elementary School while making it convincing.'


	2. Diagon Alley

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

Diagon Alley

Upon arrival at Diagon Alley...

'Yer not too surprised?' Hagrid asked Hallie. 'Headmaster thinks yer aunt will keep yeh ignorant since it's me job to show and tell yeh about the Wizarding World.' Hallie's mind rang a lot of alarms. Her aunt knew she's a witch? She was kept ignorant on purpose?

She decided that goblins are indeed, very good friends. She cannot trust any adult at Hogwarts but Hagrid...is useful. He had a slippery tongue on him.

'I'm used to creepy places...I lived in one for years.' Hallie chuckled as she used her Telepathy to mess with Hagrid. 'Can we stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a bit to talk?'

'Eh sure.' and upon sitting down...Hallie began to work with her Telepathy. Thank god for X-Men shows and controlled Hagrid into telling her everything he knows. But to her chagrin, not even Hagrid knew why she is to be kept in the dark, but she still milked him for information why was she put with Petunia, her parents' deaths, about her parents and people they associated with, regarding teachers and Hogwarts. She learned many things indeed. She learned that there's supposedly a ward that protects her from Death Eaters as long as she lives there. But unfortunately for Hagrid, no such wards existed in the Dursley Home. So there's other reasons besides them being her only relatives left? She also learned that her relatives were receiving money for her care so she would take advantage of that. She'll get that money. The money for the past few years never went to her but to spoiling 'ickle diddykins'. Ooh she'll make them pay. She'll have to ask the Goblins about that soon.

Hagrid is the Gamekeeper(counting points in Quidditch Matches) and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and it's his job tend to and look after the grounds of the school, as well as the security of Hogwarts Castle. This simple stupid idiot trusted with a big yet underpaid job? Take note who they hired but at least he was a good person which was his ONLY redeeming quality.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore...well, Hagrid sang praises about him. Apparently he owed him a big debt for letting him live and stay in Hogwarts after he got framed by Tom Riddle for supposedly harboring a dark creature when the Chamber of Secrets were opened fifty years ago, killing a student named Myrtle. She now haunts the very bathroom she died in, in the castle. Well, he DID have an Acromantula for a pet...she would look into that later.

The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who also taught Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House(who was the one who located her and Hagrid HAD to answer to her as she was not too happy that she was put with Petunia) almost constantly exuded magnanimity and sternness and was held in great respect(and some fear) by nearly all students and staff. She tolerated neither talking nor silliness from her pupils. She even docked points from students in her own House if they misbehaved. Yikes. But Hallie felt she can be trustworthy.

Professor Pomona Sprout who taught Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House was noted to be very cheerful, positive and loyal, but was also very professional and just and would chide her students if necessary with a mother-hen nature. Humm...

Professor Filius Flitwick who taught Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House, was an emotional fellow, who seemed to have a gentle spirit yet possessed a sense of mischief.

Professor Severus Snape who taught Potions and Head of Slytherin House, is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, cynical, rigid, malicious, bitter and sarcastic. Snape had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control; like Professor McGonagall, he had the ability to keep a class quiet without effort. He tended to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful toward those whom he disliked. No one was spare from his sharp tongue apparently, and Hagrid had heard numerous complaints about him for 'being nasty to everyone else but his slimy snakes' and showed favoritism at some point. Yikes.

Professor Cuthbert Binns who taught History of Magic, is an old ghost who had great skill in 'putting people to sleep' with his monotonous, droning lectures and never notices if his class was sleeping and never remembers his students' names. Whut? Hagrid told her(in a mind-controlled manner) that she was better off self-studying on her own.

Professor Quirinus Quirrell who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts...was a living definition of timidity and nervous wreck, his students had very little respect for him and was the butt of jokes behind the man's back. And they still kept him as a teacher?

And the last Core Subject Teacher, Madam Rolanda Hooch, was a strict but caring witch who worked as the Flying instructor, Quidditch referee and coach at Hogwarts. She also teaches students Flying Safety and Caution on Brooms, and was known and respected by her students because of her belief in good sportsmanship, fairness and clean games of Quidditch.

Professor Aurora Sinistra teaches Astronomy to EVERYONE every Wednesday at Midnight only. She was said to be serious, strict, and gave a large amount of homework. Yikes. For elective teachers...

Professor Septima Vector teaches Arithmancy and was noted to be very strict and gives out masses of complicated homework to her students, who were all third years or over, though appeared to be rather sociable with the other teachers. Arithmancy was divination using Math. Urgh, no way.

Professor Bathsheba Babbling teaches Ancient Runes who teaches third years and up and was noted for fun, yet difficulty but she has a penchant of giving random quizzes on random already-covered topics just to ensure everyone studied. Humm...

Professor Sybill Trelawney who teaches Divination, was extremely eccentric; she had a theatrical presence and frequently spoke in misty, ethereal tones. She saw herself as being a great Seer, although her predictions rarely came true. Mostly everyone believes she's a fraud and Divination was a flaky subject at best. Her subject is also a third year and up.

Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who teaches Care of Magical Creatures was noted to be a very reckless person who amassed sixty-two probations in his teaching career...and they still kept him? Hallie began questioning some faculty at this point...his subject is also a third year and up.

Professor Steven Stepford who teaches Muggle Studies teaches about Muggle Lifestyle, culture, and technology which replaced magic...but Hallie would be on a trial basis to see if his curriculum was up to modern day. Judging by the looks of the Leaky Cauldron alone, they were VERY LEFT BEHIND.

She then transplanted fake, convincing memories of the Dursleys in Hagrid's head, and asked him to give Professor McGonagall a letter from her and made Hagrid forget where she really lived. It seems she can only trust the Gryffindor Head where she really lived.

After that, shopping commenced. For school supplies, she bought a roll of Vellum Parchment, one envelope and an ink well. Quills? Bah! She would rather use a fountain pen! At Flourish and Blotts, she bought the required textbooks, but she also bought books about Wizarding Culture, Magical Creatures, Laws and advanced spell books. Then her required Potions Equipment and Ingredients. As for the telescope, she would rather buy one in the human world, and an astronomy book.

Her last two stops were Madam Malkins' Robes for all Occasions, and Ollivander's Wands.

"This should be interesting." Hallie thought with a smirk as she went into the shop.

'Hogwarts dear?' Madam Malkin asked her.

'Yes. Standard First Year things please.' Hallie asked the squat yet matronly-looking witch.

'Please stand on that stool dearie, I'll get measuring equipment in a minute.' so Hallie got up the stool and waited for Malkin to come back, and began measuring her. 'Tut-tut dear, you could use some more meat on your bones, you're terribly skinny!' Madam Malkin tut-tutted. 'And where did you get these sort of clothes?'

'Oh, this is fashion statement in teenage subcultures in the Muggle Community.' Hallie smiled. 'There's teenager subcultures and they tend to show their type by the clothes they wear although some of them copy what they like just to look cool.' she explained. 'I like dark, punk or gothic fashion and it's the closest I can get to modern-day witch for teenagers.'

'Teenager Subcultures in the Muggle Community? Ooh, do tell!' needless to say, Hallie had a long chat with the witch as she was getting fitted. 'Goodness gracious, good thing our youth here doesn't get divided like that!'

'Well, they do it to fit in with the crowd they like I suppose...'

xxx

Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Hallie had to repress a chuckle at that. It's THAT ancient, go figure. But before she could go in, Hagrid came back from his business in Gringotts with a birthday present for her...a trunk for her to put all her belongings in, and a snowy white owl.

'Oh! You shouldn't have!' Hallie exclaimed in disbelief. 'How much did all this cost?' last she checked, Trunks are EXPENSIVE.

'Oh it's no concern 'allie.' Hagrid smiled. 'Been wantin' ter do this for years while thinking of a nice everyday-usable present for yeh!' well, good person indeed and thoughtful.

Inside Ollivanders...

'I have been expecting you.' said Ollivander as he came out of the shelves, riding a wheeled ladder. 'It feels as if it's just yesterday that your parents came for their wands. Your mother had a nice 10 1/4 inch Willow wand with Unicorn Hair, swishy and good for Charms work and your father had an 11 inch Mahogany wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, good for Transfiguration work.' he sighed in reminiscing memories. 'Let's find you a good wand, shall we?'

What followed was chaos after another and in some cases, Ollivander snatched the wand before she could wield it, until she found her wand. An 11 inch wand made of Holly with Phoenix Core feather, 'nice and supple'. Upon touching it, it emitted a phoenix song.

'Curious...very curious...' Ollivander commented with a frown.

'Sorry, but what's curious?' Hallie asked Ollivander thoughtfully.

'I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.'


	3. Visitation by Headmistress

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

Visitation by Headmistress

Back at Hogwarts...

'I got back from 'elping 'allie with her shopping Professor McGonagall.' spoke Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid. Did anything happen?' McGonagall asked Hagrid.

'Well, 'allie asked me ter give yeh a letter.' said Hagrid as he put his hands in a pocket and took out a letter which he gave to her. 'Shopping went well and I saw her having a nice chat with Madam Malkin.'

'Is that so...? Well, have a good day Hagrid, you still have plenty to do.' the giant nodded and walked off, while McGonagall read Hallie's letter...written in expensive parchment in neat, printed handwriting.

**Dear Headmistress,**

**I hear from Hagrid you found out where I REALLY live. I ask that you keep**  
**it a secret from the Headmaster who was responsible for placing me with**  
**abusive relatives. If you wish to know, visit my house on your free time.**  
**I am available anytime until September 1. DO NOT TELL ANYONE my real**  
**location and keep it to yourself.**

**Soon to see you,**  
**Hallie Potter**

"Abusive relatives?" this got the old Headmistress high-strung and left Hogwarts.

xxx

That night, at Hallie's house...McGonagall arrived to a dark, creepy place, with the gardens lit by old, rickety lamps that emitted a dark yellow glow. She saw the sign to ring the doorbell and she was startled by the hyena-ish laughter. "Merlin!" she gasped as she shuddered nervously. Why on earth would Hallie Potter LIVE here? Soon, the young girl appeared by the gate, dressed in a fashion the teacher was sure she would NEVER let little girls wear as long as they're under her care.

'You rang?' Hallie smiled in a creepy sort of way as she opened the gates.

'Well yes. I want to talk to you about this letter you sent me.' said McGonagall tartly.

'Yes...I have kept the newspaper regarding that detail as a souvenir. You people sure are very cut off from the other world. Not good not good...some things happen and those things might drag the magic community along with it...' Hallie said in a thoughtful and casual manner.

'I'm sure such things will not happen Ms. Potter, please don't be so morbid.' McGonagall said wryly.

'Hey, things do happen and they tend to do so unexpectedly.' Hallie shrugged as they went into the house. 'So then...some refreshments I suppose as you've come a long way Professor.' she said as she raised her hand and a glass flew out of the cupboards, and the refrigerator and freezer doors swung open, out came a jug of juice and two ice cubes and juice was taken out of the jug by some unseen force, before the ice went in. The jug then went floating back into the fridge and the doors closed. Hallie then took the glass in mid-air and gave it to her teacher who was impressed with her skills.

'You're very gifted with wandless magic Ms. Potter.' McGonagall commented, impressed as they sat down on the chairs by the dining room.

'I had three years of practice since my freedom from those animals.' Hallie snorted as she took a newspaper from a drawer near her television. 'I can move objects with my mind, even bend metal with sheer will...and other things. I'm enjoying as much magic as possible as I heard that after my first school year in Hogwarts, that Underage Magic bullshit of the Ministry will restrict me. I'll lack practice at this rate.'

'Well, it's a necessity Ms. Potter as some kids do not hesitate to show off and even worse if Muggles catch them in the act, thus, exposing our world.' said McGonagall. 'And please young lady, no crass language, you're an impressionable young lady!' she chided.

'Yeah well the foul mouths of the animals I have the misfortune to call relatives are that impressionable.' Hallie snorted. 'Read the paper.' McGonagall pursed her lips before reading the headline that read,

'_**PRIVET DRIVE'S PERFECT FAMILY; FAMILY OF CHILD ABUSERS? **an anonymous letter from someone calling him or herself 'concerned citizen' as well as a videotape of concrete evidence was sent to the police help desk regarding the abusive treatment of a young girl at Number 4, Privet Drive in Surrey. This family in question, is the Dursley Family as during the trial, we watched the horrifying videotape of a footage caught by this mysterious person who refuses to reveal him/herself to this day, as there is a complete seven-day footage of the daily life with the Dursley Family. To neighbors, they were told that this girl is an incurable delinquent child and troublemaker, thus they 'discipline her heavily' or is it to hide the abusive treatment they inflict on the girl? At school, according to the videotape, she was chased and bullied everyday by her cousin Dudley and his gang comprising of four other boys and when the kids at their school were asked, they clearly said that Dudley and his gang WERE the delinquents, not his cousin Hallie who was the subject of cruel bullying and humiliation but due to years of lies fed to the neighborhood by Petunia Dursley, parents did not believe their children and nobody helped her, and their children who were tormented by Dudley's Gang._

_Then at home, the footage showed Petunia Dursley shrieking at poor Hallie to do the laundry while she enjoyed a movie eating popcorn with her hair on rollers in an attempt to curl them and three hours after that, she cooked dinner, sent to the cupboard under the stairs and never once got to touch the meal she herself cooked, and was given scraps on a plate and canned soup that was STILL in the can! Don't they know the edges of a can are sharp? She could get cut! The next few days showed her bullied at school, and made to do chores at home and blamed for every wrong thing done. Heck, in the 'sixth day' of the video, Dudley 'emptied' the cookie jar and when Vernon who went to get cookies asked where the cookies went, Dudley claimed Hallie took them, and the poor girl got the beating of her life for 'stealing cookies'. How can she when she was locked up in the Cupboard that had seven padlocks on it? Physical abuse aside, she was also verbally abused and called a 'nasty thieving little freak'. With a family like this, it's a wonder why the little girl did not run away to escape this abuse but the fact was, she had no choice and nowhere to go. Neighbors never believed nor helped her, with Petunia's lies deep-seated in their minds._

_This was revealed on the trial when the Dursley Couple were arrested for child abuse, enslavement, and counts of various offenses against poor Hallie Anne Potter, and their son Dudley was sent to a Juvenile Detention Center along with his gang. In the court on the day of the trial, Hallie Potter expressed deep hatred towards her relatives for her unjust abuse and pain, and even more hatred towards her neighbors for never helping her despite seeing what's obvious. She counted on the kids at her school for help but their parents never believed them and they too, continued suffering under cruel bullying when Hallie was nowhere to be seen by Dudley's Gang. For gross injustice like this to go for years, we adults should also believe our children so a case like Hallie Potter will never happen ever again. After the trial, Hallie Potter was to stay at the Department of Social Welfare to recover from her ordeal and hopefully, have kind foster parents who would adopt her. She said she doesn't care who as long as it's not her 'idiotic, hateful neighbors' or preferrably, the 'person who helped her' although it took this person a week to save her just to gather hardcore evidence. We are still looking for this 'mysterious person' but we found no fingerprints on the box, letter and the videotape to start our search._'

'Merlin!' McGonagall exclaimed in horror as she finished reading the paper.

'And that's why I'm living alone and dropped out of Muggle Elementary.' said Hallie. 'While I was at Social Welfare, a goblin came to ask me why I'm not answering any Gringotts Mail. I told him I never got any for several years. I didn't even know I had money! And that's how I learned I'm a witch, and I had a huge trust fund at Gringotts. I paid the goblins a hefty fee to build me this house and my garden and I've been living alone for years, since they bailed me out of Social Services. I asked them to build me a house that no one would dare enter and make it as creepy-looking as possible outside, but normal in the inside. Of course, my garden and walls had to match. My new neighbors think a crazy lunatic lives here and they steer clear.'

'But what about security? I'm sure you learned from Hagrid who you really are to our community!' McGonagall cried.

'Oh that? It's also covered. My garden has security measures. If uninvited muggles and magic folk came within my garden, thorny vines would creep on them and strangle them, and every plant in the yard will become stiff and sharp as blades. They will die by bleeding to death from the numerous cuts and stabs they sustain. To witches and wizards, they are also within an anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward activating if they're inside, thus they can only escape by leaving through the gates. They can't harm the enchanted plants either with magic and it'll reflect back to them.' Hallie smirked cruelly. 'If by some miracle, they made it to my house, the traps will activate, giving them the fright of their lives, and dump them in the sewers below the city. If they lived to tell the tale, nobody will ever believe them. But if magic folk managed to get into my house...the traps kill. Intruding witches and wizards will be cut to pieces unless invited and welcomed by me. I am quite safe. Goblins are good friends to their customers if dealt with right. Want to try it out?' McGonagall swallowed at this. She had such security from the goblins?

'...no thank you. I'm too old for this sort of thing.' McGonagall coughed. 'But still, you need a guardian...'

'Never need one. I'm quite safe, I know how to cook, do the laundry and clean my house. And adults proved to me how unreliable and horrible they are to us kids. The only adults I trust so far are you and Hagrid. Hagrid is clearly a good person and he told me that you were the chief protester who was against my placement with that bitch Petunia even if you had no power against the Headmaster. And since he put me with them, I don't trust him one bit.' Hallie spoke coldly. 'I asked the goblins about this supposed ward in Number 4 Privet Drive, they found none.' McGonagall gasped in disbelief at this. 'And the money supposedly for my care? I never received a cent but somehow, the Dursleys could mysteriously afford lavish vacations, clothes and other materialistic goods. Can you see where this is going?' she drawled sarcastically.

'Yes.' said McGonagall tersely while shaking in fury. 'He fooled us all! I have half a mind to give Albus a piece of my mind!' but Hallie raised her hand for silence.

'For now, don't act. I'm keeping him clueless about my situation. I will be testing him and see what intentions he has for me.' Hallie told her coolly and gravely. 'Pretend this conversation never happened. Right now, I don't know if the Headmaster is an ally or my enemy. I don't know why he lied about the wards nor placed me with my relatives. Hagrid has a loose tongue, loose temper and reckless so I had to transplant fake memories that I still live with the Dursleys and made him forget where I really lived and this similar conversation.' McGonagall's jaws dropped at this. This girl could already do such a feat?

'But that's advanced magic!' McGonagall sputtered out. 'I'm surprised you can manage!'

'Ahahahaha! Muggles tend to be good magical teachers too! They taught me how!' Hallie laughed.

'Huh?' McGonagall looked perplexed and she had the right to-well, a young witch told her MUGGLES taught her magic! Hallie summoned her entire collection of X-Men comics and gave it to McGonagall.

'Spend the summer reading them.' Hallie grinned. 'And you'll see why I said they're such good teachers! Look up Professor Charles Xavier or Jean Grey. I copied their mental abilities and perfected them, as well as others...through sheer bull-headedness and hard work.'

McGonagall was floored that comic books somehow became a core lead into teaching a young witch advanced magic...


	4. Ideal Powers

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

Ideal Powers

McGonagall learned a few things about Hallie.

She despised Muggles and adults in general, save for those who showed genuine concern for her.

She lived alone in a dangerous house-at least for outsiders. And she copied ahem, fictional abilities muggles came up with for plot in their comic books, and brought the abilities to life through magic, but she never told her what powers she possessed. Or how many abilities she has, thus leaving McGonagall to guess. She concluded that Hallie is a powerful, gifted witch who could effortlessly do wandless magic and learned from...comic books of all things...

She would wait and see how she fares in Hogwarts soon.

xxx

'Heh, too bad for her, Gringotts got me emancipated to ensure the survival of the Potter Line, meaning, I can do as I please every summer...' Hallie chuckled as she created an ice sculpture of a stiletto knife and flung it at the wall. 'Now then...time to study so I can be ahead...' and she spent her summer studying into at least five chapters ahead of her school subjects, and gathered useful spells she managed to do at least below average levels. She had the whole year to perfect them all anyway.

When September 1 came...she was ready to go. She sent mail to Gringotts that she would pay her August bills out of her vault ahead of time, as she would be in Hogwarts the rest of the year. She unplugged everything, and by tinkering the security of her home...she set the Security Level to max, before shrinking her luggage and teleporting to King's Cross Station and appeared in a thick crowd, thus nobody noticed her arrival.

"Heh, alrighty...time to go." she thought as she easily made her way through the crowd, and got into the Platform. Hagrid and McGonagall were a good goldmine of information and McGonagall who was more powerful than Hagrid, couldn't sense her probing her mind on what would happen at Hogwarts this year. But since she sees the Headmaster a lot, she constructed seven powerful barriers regarding information about her using her Telepathy, and McGonagall's own mental energy for safety.

An all-powerful artifact from Nicholas Flamel kept in Hogwarts, and with enchantments only a freaking student can bypass. It was like telling the thief to get it.

Ohhh yes she will.

Her powers mostly focused in the mind and mental force. She can control the minds of both humans and animals to do her bidding, form mental links to make mental conversations, erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds, create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring, alter the minds and memories of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely, erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia, project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead, Telekinesis, Psychometry, Teleportation, Hydro, Cryo, Aero and Geokinesis, make Kinetic Energy balls that explode at will, Intangibility and extend this ability through physical contact, make energy constructs and control plant life by slowing down, speed up, or reverse the growth rate of any plant. These were the only powers that she liked from reading X-Men. They were the easiest for her to do. Pyrokinesis is an option but she HATED heat unless she had to put up with it when cooking, and other X-Men powers, she found too hard to do as they just can't be done, she doesn't like them, beyond laws of nature-which is why it's fiction, or too hard for her to do.

However, each of these abilities are still below average except for her Telekinesis, Teleportation and Memory Alterations which she could do efficiently due to daily necessity in life and for protection. And she had her entire youth to practice and her goal was full mastery before she hits 14 years old.

She will secretly practice in Hogwarts...every after Homework, of course.

She's got plans.

xxx

In the train, Hallie created illusions that she was sitting with others so people would leave her alone. One redhead asked if 'Hallie Potter' was here, she said 'No.' and invaded his mind. Apparently the youngest, overshadowed brother who had a Curse-Breaker eldest brother, Dragonologist brother, Prefect brother and Innovative prankster twin brothers all of whom are in the Sorting Algorithm of Age and accomplishments, he wanted to do something bigger and better by befriending the Girl-Who-Lived, hopefully be her boyfriend and become famous. Fucker.

Then in came a bushy-haired girl and a timid-looking boy, asking if 'they've seen a toad. The boy was timid with near-zero self-confidence, while the girl had a desire to prove herself a good witch despite her Muggleborn background with great self-confidence, and a superiority complex.

'A toad?' Hallie blinked. 'Nope, but use the Summoning Charm. The spell is Accio and whatever you want to summon. You have to be very specific as if you said just 'Accio Toad', you may as well cause a ruckus by summoning numerous toads all over. I know the spell but not that good at it. The farther the object is, the longer it'll take to come to you.' she advised.

'Oh, thanks, we'll try that spell out or have a Prefect do it...' and they left. So far, her ride was quiet, until three boys barged in this time. A slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features with an aristocratic air about him. He was flanked by a large and very fat boy, with a thick neck. He has gorilla-like arms and a flat nose, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut and another boy who had small dull eyes, short, bristly hair low on his forehead, broad shoulders, long gorilla arms, and large feet.

'Have you ladies seen Hallie Potter?' the blonde asked 'them' haughtily.

'Haven't seen her.' said Hallie as they left. "How many people will ask for me I wonder?" she thought as it was wise on her part to conceal her trademark scar on her forehead, and dyed her hair red, effectively resembling her mother. The elderly Trolley Witch came by, halfway into the trip.

'Anything from the Trolley dear?' she asked her as Hallie removed her illusions when she came by.

'Four Cauldron Cakes please. One chocolate, strawberry, mocha and custard.' Hallie ordered politely. 'Oh, and do you have water by the way?' "All these sweets will make me thirsty later..."

'Oh yes, it's two sickles a bottle dear. So along with your Cauldron Cakes, everything totals 6 sickles.' Hallie paid for the lot and began having a sweet lunch. "Mmm! Sweet and tasty...I wonder if I can make them at home during the summer..."

xxx

That night, at Hogwarts...or at least, five minutes away from the station...

"I better get changing." she thought as she switched her clothes by Teleportation, instantly wearing her uniform and removed her gothic hair decorations, and settled for tying her hair into a half-ponytail with a big black bow, and curling her fringes inwards, in a way that effectively hides her forehead, and also inwardly curled the tips of her hair and wore a choker with a small silver St. John's cross that had a teal gem in the center. She teleported out her need to go to the bathroom out the window, and would rather stay seated in her cabin.

Upon arrival at Hogsmeade Station...

'Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!' Hagrid's booming voice called out to beckon First Years to him to go through yearly tradition, riding boats to Hogwarts for First Years to be awed by the majestic night view of the castle, which will be their home for ten months. They turned the bend in the path, and there was a collective gasp from the students. They had arrived at the shore of an inky black lake, a long line of boats waiting patiently for them. Out beyond the lake, perched comfortably on a small mountain, was what could only be described as a _castle._ Tall spires, dotted with the lights of evening fires, stretched up to the sky as if reaching for the stars themselves. 'No more'n four to a boat!' she rode with a group of kids she was sure were all muggleborn, and rode with them upon removing the glamour on her scar.

Upon arrival, she with the other first year students found themselves standing at the front doors of the Hogwarts castle. Hagrid reached up and knocked on the large double doors three times, and they opened almost immediately to reveal Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' Hagrid announced.

'Thank you, Hagrid,' McGonagall replied with a very slight amount of warmth to her voice. 'I will take them from here.'

The first year students shepherded themselves into the castle, only to arrive in a main foyer big enough to fit a cathedral's main Mass Hall, Hallie thought. There was the sound of chatter to the right–possibly the other students–but the professor led them to a smaller room on the left. As soon as everyone was settled in the room, Professor McGonagall turned around to face them.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she announced. 'Now, before you join your fellow students, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Points will be awarded for academic achievement and other triumphs. However, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor here at this school. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Do try to smarten yourselves up before then.'

She glanced pointedly at a few students before leaving, and came back a minute later to tell them to form four straight lines, and take them into the Great Hall for the Sorting. The professor led the first years to the top of the hall, and lined them up with their backs facing the teacher's table. Before them, she placed a four-legged stool, and set a patched and fraying black wizard's hat on it.

"It's gonna start." Hallie thought as the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep you bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
__If you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_


	5. The Sorting

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

The Sorting

After the Sorting Hat sang...

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat up with one hand as she unrolled a length of parchment with the other. 'When I call your name,' she announced, 'Please sit down and put on the hat. Abbott, Hannah!'

A girl with blonde pigtails came out of the line and sat down and slipped the hat into her head. It then called out 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Susan Bones soon followed her. Many others had gone to different houses, until it was her turn. She was rather nervous as her name was called out.

'Potter, Hallie!'

Hallie went towards the stool and met the eyes of the disbelieving witch. Well, last time she saw her, her hair was black. A lot of people were whispering about her too. Annoying. She reinforced the barriers in her mind regarding personal information as she slipped the hat into her head.

_You sure have formidable barriers in your mind, but at least I can see through your personalities and traits._ the Sorting Hat commented. _You're a survivor, you despise adults and injustice for what they've done to you, you have no trust in anyone. Dear lord, you could use some friends._

"Hmph, they'll use me for my fame." Hallie scoffed. "I'm a celebrity. Nobody will be friends with me for 'Hallie', they'll be friends with me for being the 'Girl-Who-Lived'."

_Ahh, bad impression with that Weasley boy eh? Well give some people a chance. Now for your traits...hard-working, daring, a lot of nerve, witty with a desire to learn more, and extremely resourceful with cunning on your part. What to do with you..._

"Put me in a house where I'll get less attention. Give these idiots what they want. It'll be detrimental if I'm put in Slytherin, I'll be under constant watch." Hallie told the hat. "For all I know they think either apples don't fall far from the tree, or it's the house the damn girl-who-lived should go into. Bastards. I'll let them have their way for now regarding my house but NO ONE will be the boss of me!" she growled in well-concealed anger in her expression at least. The hat tut-tutted.

_If you're sure..._ 'Better be GRYFFINDOR!' the whole Gryffindor House cheered loudly, notable a pair of twins who yelled, 'WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!' Hallie did a quick mind-scan to choose who to sit with. The youngest Weasley was already making notes to sit with HER, she needed meat shields. She sat between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. The sorting continued until 'Zabini, Blaise' was sorted into Slytherin.

xxx

'Fellow redhead eh? said one of the Weasley Twins.

'Not really.' said Hallie off-handedly. 'I dyed my hair red to look like mother more. My original color was black.'

'Ooooh!'

'We got potential here Fred!' said George.

'Yep, we got potential here!' Fred agreed with a sagely thoughtful pose.

'Potential in what?' Hallie crowed out.

'You two had better NOT corrupt her with your troublemaking ways or I'm writing Mum!' Percy Weasley, the Prefect brother threatened.

'Awww! We'll only-'

'-be mentoring her-'

'-in the ways of good laughs-'

'-Prudy Percy!'

'Your idea of good laughs loses us House Points and you earn needless detentions!' Percy barked. 'The way I see it, I think you like hanging around with Filch or something!' he groused out in annoyance. Hallie took note that the twins are...troublemakers, and their older brother is a rule-stickler, and eager to please authorities. Yes-man in the making with an ambition to get into the Ministry of Magic and get a high-paying job. Growing up poor might have fed that ambition but unlike his little brother Ron, he would achieve it with his own merits. The twins were intelligent...only, they put to to prank-making use and make magical yet prank items.

Worthy allies.

'So what's your story little Potter?' George asked Hallie.

'...my first burst of magic was turning the house floor into quicksand when my muggle cousin annoyed me enough.' Hallie chuckled. 'By the time he was knee-deep did I find a way to reverse what I did. He didn't go anywhere near me since.' she lied off-handedly. The truth was more...dark but she'll never say it.

'Cooool!'

'So, what's your story, little red imps?' Hallie smiled playfully as the twins exchanged looks, with Percy muttering, 'Imps indeed...' and the twins let out a plethora of plans for making the local caretaker's life hell and get away with it. Hummm...after a big dinner and some words from the Headmaster about the Forbidden Forest, list of Forbidden Objects that just extended and the 3rd Floor Corridor, they were dismissed.

xxx

That night, in the girls' dorms...she was roommates with three other girls, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger. Upon getting their stuff and settling down, they went to change into their sleep wear. If the others wore pajamas or night gowns, Hallie wore a black, lacy negligee with a semi-translucent miniskirt, and thigh-high lacy black socks.

'What on earth are you wearing?' Hermione Granger cried, scandalized.

'My sleepwear.' Hallie drawled as she put aside her uniform.

'B-b-but that's a negligee! Isn't that a bit revealing for our age?' Hermione sputtered out, red in the face from embarrassment...for her roommate at least.

'It's just us ladies here or is someone among us a tranny or lesbian?' Hallie asked her roommates in amusement, causing them to sputter and shake their heads quickly in denial. 'And no boy pretending to be a girl for a peep either. It's just us here-don't twist your panties in a bunch.' Hermione flushed at this. 'But if a boy managed to peep, let's just beat him to death.'

'You're a little weird!'

'Normal is overrated and boring bushy, especially in a place like this and normal doesn't belong here. G'night.' and Hallie tucked herself in, changing the colors of her bed to darker colors with a wave of her wand.

'...living with her will get very interesting...' said Lavender Brown wryly.

xxx

Next Morning...

That breakfast, they got their schedule. History of Magic that put her to sleep, Herbology...well...she is VERY GOOD at gardening and for First Year, they were at Greenhouse One where they learned about herbs and their uses in potions. Defense was an utter disappointment with Quirrell and his room STUNK of garlic, she sprayed herself several times with her perfume upon leaving. Transfiguration...she got there early. But there was no teacher yet by the time Ronald Weasley came late, and there was a Tabby Cat on McGonagall's desk. 'Whew! Made it!' the cat however, changed into their Professor.

'Should I transfigure you into a watch so you'd know to be on time Mr. Weasley?' McGonagall told him sternly, causing the redhead to meep. 'Sit down. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.' she warned the coolly as she transfigured her desk into a pig and back, and they were tasked to change a match into a needle as basics.

"Basics indeed..." Hallie thought as she boredly changed her match into a needle. The reason they start small may be because of inexperience but also due to weak magical powers at their age. But NOT her. Surprisingly, she raised her hand at the same time as Hermione Granger. "Oho? Looks like I'm not the only strong one yes?"

'Well done Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter, ten points each to Gryffindor.' said McGonagall appraisingly as she inspected their work. To those who didn't manage to do it by the end of the day, got homework.

After that, was lunch...then Double Potions. Two hours er...cooking liquid magic, taught by oily-haired, sallow-looking Professor Snape.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach._'_ inspiring teacher isn't he? No sarcasm there.

She found herself quizzed a lot about herbs and their uses, and was glad she read ten chapters ahead...and got 5 points.

'Well? Why aren't you writing it down?' Snape barked at his stupefied class. 'At least our local celebrity had the common sense to open a book.' then they had to make the Boil-Cure Potion...and one Neville Longbottom managed to melt his cauldron...and he and an unfotunate others near him who got splashed with potions got boils. Apparently, to unblemished skin, it CAUSES boils.

xxx

At the end of her first day, Hallie managed to get some free time to practice her 'X-Men Powers' before Dinner Time at the Room of Requirement, a neat room the twins only knew of...or at least they think so. Hallie knew of it through them and she wondered if there are others.

For now, she began practicing.


	6. Days go by

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

Days go By

For a month, school went by normal, Gryffindor-rather, the whole school got used to Hallie's strange choice of attire every after school hours and weekends, and Hallie got the hang of Hydrokinesis. Next on her list is Cryokinesis. Hydrokinesis is somewhat difficult to do as she had to practice how fast she can collect moisture in the air to create a torrent of water, become water herself, as well as water vapour, and travel fast in water...which is what she uses the lake for. Wherever she was in Scotland, it was abundant in moisture as it was cold, tends to fog in mountains near the school, and yes, the lake. She also mastered usage of water pressure with enough force to push and uproot trees or shatter tree trunks. If those tree trunks had been human bodies...well...

Needless to say, her social life, was non-existent. Before coming to Hogwarts, she could only use pre-existing water in ponds and other bodies of water for manipulation as back then, she was not strong enough to instantly gather moisture in the air to create a huge body of water. It had been her long-standing problem.

"Whew...I finally managed.' Hallie sighed as she left the Room of Requirement. Right now, it's her free period before dinner and she had time to spare for a shower. It's almost time for the Halloween Feast...a day she won't be celebrating anytime soon. It's the day her parents died after all, and she wore black clothes, not a uniform. She had gone to the school courtyard to be all alone to stare at the moon while doing tarot fortune-telling.

She had a formula that read incoming danger.

Now. She stood up when she heard horrified screams of panic not far from the Great Hall.

"Now what?" she groaned as she rushed into the hall just in time to hear, 'Prefects, kindly lead your housemates to your common rooms for safety. The feast shall continue in your common rooms. Upon arrival, check everyone's attendance. If a student is absent, look for him or her immediately!'

"Now what happened?" When everyone came out, she quickly rendered herself telepathically invisible in order to be able to probe what was the cause of panic.

Loose Troll in school. Hallie took into account her roommates. Lavender was with Parvati...and where's Hermione?

Frowning, she set her Telepathy on a wide range while still walking with her roommates...and upon finding the Troll which was near the girls' bathroom, she projected the image through Telepathic Illusions. She showed Hermione still crying in the girls' room with her school bag beside her and the Troll about to turn left...with the Girls' Bathroom a mere twenty meters away...

'My god! What's she doing there?'

'The Troll's near her!' and her housemates...notably the girls...began panicking.

'SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!' Percy Weasley cried. 'We'll get the Professors about this so you'd better be ALL in the Common Room or Merlin help me I'll dock a HUNDRED points per student missing even if it's my own house!' he threatened as the three Prefects ran off.

'This is all your fault Ronald Weasley!' Lavender shrieked. 'If you wasn't such a git to her earlier, she wouldn't be in a bathroom when the Troll gets there!'

'How should I know a Troll would be here?' Ron sputtered indignantly as all eyes were on him.

'But do you always scream at people who're better at YOU than magic? You told Thomas and Finnegan a mocking repeat of her instructions about the Levitation Charm earlier and said she's a nightmare with no friends and she was just helping you!'

'If she dies, it's your fault Weasley!' Parvati yelled, adding her two cents in.

"So that's what happened." Hallie thought. "Then again, this is the insignificant Weasley we're talking about." she snorted as she disappeared. She had gone to the Third Floor Corridor to control Fluffy into being a nasty berserker beast to protect the stone...until she gets it herself.

xxx

Back at the Common Room...

'Attendance!' the Seventh Year Prefect, Lysandra McKinley bellowed as she took out a list of parchment. 'First Years! Brown!' Lavender raised her hand. 'Finnigan!' Seamus raised his hand. 'Granger is in the Hospital Wing out of severe shock and a wood splinter got through her right leg so she won't be here. Longbottom!' Neville nervously raised his hand. 'Patil!' Parvati raised her hand. 'Potter!' Hallie raised her hand. 'Thomas!' Dean raised his hand. 'Weasley!' Ron raised her hand. 'Second Years...'

The only other people absent were Percy Weasley and the Sixth Year Prefect Alexander Heherson. Well, they were watching over Hermione in the hospital wing while the teachers sought to subdue the loose Troll. Next day, the incident was in the Daily Prophet...and sure enough, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley became celebrities due to the incident. Hermione the victim and Ron the jerk. And a Howler came from BOTH his parents. Yikes.

Breakfast was interesting.

xxx

However, her secrets got exposed to a certain pair of twins, when they entered the Room of Requirement.

They saw her practicing her Cryokinesis basics.

Wandless.

'Whoa!' Hallie got startled with the appearance of the twins and nearly attacked the gaping pair of awestruck twins with a bolt of water.

'Wicked!' Fred gasped.

'How'd you do that, mate?' George croaked out. Hallie shut the door with her Telekinesis.

'If you speak of what you two saw, I will END you. Is that clear?' Hallie threatened with a voice as frosty as possible as a water dragon loomed over the twins who gulped in nervousness as the tiny First Year meant business. Especially if she can do water magic with her hands and NOT a wand.

'Y-yes ma'am.'

'But what's going on?' Fred asked her as the water dragon slowly turned to ice.

'Practicing magic without a wand incase I got disarmed.' Hallie drawled. 'My peaceful life ended when I got wind what happened why I was an orphan and now surviving Death Eaters might still be after me. They're seasoned wizards, I'm not so I'm training for alternatives.' she grunted. 'I had no time to be a typical schoolgirl.' she grunted as she turned her back on them to continue practicing. The twins exchanged looks.

'That's a little bid morbid isn't it?' George frowned as Hallie went back to practice.

'That's my reality. Be lucky you had normal lives. Don't take it for granted. Some would kill to have a carefree life like yours.' Hallie sneered as she worked on making ice by lowering the temperature and solidifying water as fast as she could. 'What're you doing here? Running from Filch again?' the twins let out a sheepish, guilty laugh. 'Figures.'

'So...could you tell us what's going on Hallie?' Fred asked her curiously.

'It's not everyday,'

'We find an ickle firstie,'

'Do powerful wandless magic.'

'Maybe it came with being the Girl-Who-Lived?' that resulted in icy cold water falling on Fred. 'YEOW!'

'Call me that again and I'll turn your whole body into shatter-able ice.' Hallie growled menacingly. 'OUT!' she snarled as the whole room went cold.

They didn't need telling twice and they learned to never call Hallie anything related to 'Girl-who-Lived'. Hallie was seething before sinking on her knees.

'...I wish I was normal.' she choked in a broken voice. 'I wish I had my parents...I didn't ask for all this!' She had fun with her normal life since her freedom with the Dursleys...and now this. She grew up being Cinderella and now she had to live a life of paranoia, unable to trust anyone in the Wizarding World in fear any of them could be a Death Eater or supporter out to get her.

It's official.

She will not return to Hogwarts next year and just go back to Elementary. She went to where the Magical Book of Hogwarts was kept and saw her name Registered for six more years.

She crossed out her names with plenty of ink. 'I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore. I want my normal life back. Leave me alone.' and she walked away.

As she left, she did not see the ghost of Godric Gryffindor look at her retreating back with a sad smile, shaking his head.

'...I wonder what to do about that one.'

xxx

As November begins, so does the Quidditch Season.

Hallie took note that everyone was in a hype of excitement. Particularly one Oliver Wood who insists on training his team EARLY IN THE MORNING for Quidditch. "What's so great about a dumb sports game on broom anyway?" she wondered as she stayed in the castle for an opportunity to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.

Rather, she'd do it now. She knows how to get it while everyone is still in school. She became water vapour to be unseen. She moved at night, easily bypassing Fluffy...she made him docile with her telepathy, and snuck into the trapdoor, bypassing the Devil's Snare, played chess by herself, killed the Troll and figured out the logic in Snape's fire spell to get through the final door...and found the Mirror of Erised.

She saw what she wanted in the tricky magic mirror. She was flanked side-by-side by her mother and father and her relatives. Her eyes widened at this and she lost control with her tear ducts as her tears were freely trickling down her cheeks. "Are they my...?" she choked as she got closer to have a closer look at her parents. 'Mom? Dad?' she croaked as their reflections nodded. "This Mirror of Erised...it shows what people really wants in their hearts, not reflection. According to McGonagall's memories, this mirror will make it difficult to get to the stone inside the mirror because it shows what you want most and if one wants to use the stone, they won't get it. But if they want to find the stone but NOT use it, they would have it."

But for now, she wasn't thinking of the stone, if all she saw were her parents and dead relatives who had various hair and eye colors and wore robes, meaning, they were witches and wizards too.

Right now, mission failure. Her strongest desire were her family. She had to change her desire to the stone but she couldn't even think of the stone right now. So she left.


	7. A Friend?

Fem!Harry Hallie grew up to be rather...unexpected. Hagrid never expected her to be fiercely strong-willed, independent, and a goth living on her own in a creepy house. Is the Wizarding World ready for this unlikely heroine?

* * *

A friend?

After a week, Hallie had to focus hard on the stone and forget about her parents at least momentarily in order to get the stone. She knows the requirements but she had to be strong in her desire to get it. Last time was Mission Failure. Literally.

She sighed as she headed for the Room of Requirement but...

'Smell them my sweet! Those blasted twins should be around here somewhere! I'll catch them and disembowel them for blowing up the toilets!' it's Filch and the twins blew what toilets? She changed into vapour to hide from the two...most hated people in the castle aside from Snape who is the epitome of condescending-terror-teacher towards anyone but his house.

Speaking of Snape...

That teacher in particular, is WEIRD around her!

When he looks at her, he looks constipated or would quickly tell her to go away. And his mind shields are as formidable as hers so she couldn't peek to determine why. Drats. Maybe she can ask McGonagall?

xxx

Transfiguration Office...

'Professor.' said Hallie as she entered after knocking.

'Yes, is there anything I can do for you Ms. Potter?' McGonagall asked her while grading homework as Hallie shut the door and blocked it with ice, startling the elderly witch.

'I came to talk about Snape.'

'Professor Snape.' McGonagall corrected.

'Ehhh whatever. Something's been bothering me about him ever since the start of term.' Hallie sighed. 'He's acting weird!' McGonagall blinked before raising an eyebrow.

'Weird?'

'Yeah...whenever he looks at me in class, he looks constipated or swallowed something whole!' Hallie scowled. 'That or in the hallways, he quickly sends me away in threat of a detention with Filch! I had to mindwipe anyone who sees him do this to me in hallways or questions will spout out! I hardly know the guy but why is he like this just to me?' she asked in an irritated manner. 'There's only so much I can do before people's minds are pushed to their limits and cause mental damage if I keep making them forget Hallway Encounters!' she cried. 'Could you please do something about him Professor? Or is there a reason for this?' McGonagall groaned at this.

'Sigh...well, it's because you look like your mother...even more so when you dyed your hair red.' the elderly teacher told Hallie to her surprise. 'Your mother Lily was his only friend in Hogwarts.'

'Mom is...his only friend?' Hallie blinked.

'Yes. Severus is very socially inept and awkward in his younger years.' McGonagall told her with a sigh. 'But since first year, he never left your mother's side even if they were in different houses-Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were childhood and best friends. But on fifth year, I don't know what happened, but they had a falling out. Lily never forgave him for something...and Severus fell into bad company. He was friends with boys who soon became future Death Eaters. I guessed it's the company he kept, which Lily disapproved of but he took their side. And Lily was against them.'

'Two years after that, your mother fell in love with the boy she detested most, your father.' Hallie squawked at this.

'HAAAA?'

'Yes.' McGonagall chuckled. She had seen this coming. 'Unlikely so, no? Your father back then was a troublemaker, arrogant and a bully.' Hallie gasped at this. 'But if there's any thing, since first year, he kept trying to impress your mother and really hated Severus for always being with her. So Severus was the subject of cruel pranks and public humiliation, it escalates into fights and I lost count of the times James and Severus had been in detention for fighting. But in Seventh Year, your father thought that to win your mother's heart, he had to change and be a good person instead of the 'James' she hated. He began taking his studies and responsibilities seriously, and mellowed out and got to know your mother. Severus truly hated your father for taking away the only person who cared for and understood him...even more so when they married.'

'Oh...' Hallie choked out. 'So whenever he sees me...he sees mom?'

'Yes. You look very alike.' McGonagall sighed as she looked back in her memories. 'You dyed your hair red you look like a copy of her. Severus remembers both good and bad memories.'

'So that's how it is.' Hallie mused as she took out her wand and spelled her hair to make it black again. 'Then how's this? This way, the terror bat of the dungeons won't see mother in me anymore right?' McGonagall blinked owlishly before chuckling.

'Pardon?'

'That's what everyone calls him behind his back and believe me, that's the nicest thing amongst others!' Hallie grinned with a smirk. 'The rest is the Sorting Algorithm of Bad-to-Nasty. I only dyed my hair red so I can freely wear my entirely black wardrobe and hair accessories. Thanks for telling me the truth Professor!' the ice on the door vanished and Hallie became water vapour to disappear.

'Looks like I need to talk to that boy.' McGonagall muttered then she remembered something. 'Oh yes, I should return her...reading materials...' and her eyes fell on a pile of X-Men comics on the floor, causing many prefects to give her a weird look on their faces. Especially the muggleborns who happily recognized the series she was reading and she had to say she 'confiscated them' from a student...rather than let Filch have it, and will be returned by the end of the year.

xxx

And so...

Hallie reverted back to her original appearance. She made her hair red and wavy to be like her mother's when her hair was originally black and straight. Now it got a few inches longer due to that, and it went past her hips. 'Maybe the old bat will lay off by now.' she swore as her hair decors were gone, instead styled into high pigtails with one loop, giving the impression of 'animal ears', secured in place with hairpins with the rest of the hair worn down.

xxx

Meanwhile...

Albus Dumbledore had been 'watching' over Hallie by asking her professors how she fared in class. Well, no one can ask Binns, he could HARDLY remember any of his students. Pomona told him that Hallie knows her plants well...notably...poisonous ones having 'owned some at home', Minerva told him that she was as good as her father, Flitwick commented that she wasn't too good at control...she tended to either overpower or doesn't work at her first few tries before finally succeeding, barely managing to avoid homework. At Defense, Quirinus said that she had a strong, assertive personality with a rather...'nasty way of approaching enemies' he almost felt sorry for whoever's facing her and she had good knowledge of spells, tactics and ways it can be used. Severus grudgingly admitted she was as good as her mother. Flying? Well, she managed to make a Nimbus out of old school brooms.

Behavior wise, she isolates herself from her peers and isn't seen most of the time outside classes and to think she stands out the most as on weekends and free periods before dinner, she wears muggle clothing after classes, thus some Muggleborns followed suit, out of example. That, and she enjoys...pissing off Filch and have him chase her down and would do reckless stunts to get away from an enraged Caretaker and would even jump off a flight of stairs, or 'skate' down the stair handles. Needless to say, she just made herself number three on Filch's hate list.

Well, she's doing well...save for Charms. Then again, in the near future, Hallie would need Transfiguration, skills in Defense, Potions, Herbology and Charms but what Quirinus stated bothered him some. He wondered about it so maybe, he needs to see her in class while under a glamour?

xxx

That weekend still...at Hogsmeade...Hallie snuck out and took to selling all her outfits in disguise, in favor of buying not-so-gothic and punk clothes this time. This time, she'll go for a wholesome teenager look...and still pull it off with mini skirts. With her hair back to black, she can't exactly pull off the goth look anymore without looking like a curtain with peach-tan smudges(her skin color).

Well, she caused a trend in Hogsmeade for that which would come two years later.


End file.
